A bit of RoChu Drabble
by Mousy677
Summary: Some Russia X China drabbles. Why no Genre? Because they're all different Genres.     M for  intermittent  language and Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_One: Hurt/Comfort._

**[AN: It isn't that I don't LIKE Kiku, but I wanted to write what might have happened a while after, if Yao had come to Ivan. This is what I think would have happened. MOSTLY FLUFF AND ANGST.]**

There was a knock at Ivan's door during the night. He didn't really want to open the door, but he did so anyway.

Standing outside, he found Yao. He was tear-stained and sobbing. Ivan frowned, gently ushering the dark-haired Nation in. He gently guided him in to the Living-Room and sat down.

"Come now, my dear," he said gently. "You will tell me what is wrong, Da?" he said. Yao shook his head and Ivan gently pulled him in to his arms and rocked him gently backwards and forwards. "It's OK," he kept on saying softly. But it wasn't. It wasn't.

Yao eventually began to calm down, and Ivan asked what was happening again. Yao just sobbed pathetically and shook his head, unable to speak.

"Yao," Ivan said, putting his hands either side of the other Nation's face. "I realize that you are upset, but I will not be able to help you if you do not tell me what has happened," he said, staring straight at Yao. He didn't struggle and, worried, Ivan let him go, and Yao collapsed, sobbing, on to his chest. Ivan gently wrapped his arms around him, while gently stroking his hair and shushing him. Yao's sobs were frantic and plaintive, but they were starting to slow and dead. "Now, tell me what has happened," he said gently.

"Kiku attacked me, Aru," Yao sobbed. Ivan gasped. He held Yao in his strong arms and the Chinese man eventually calmed down. "He attacked me with a Katana a week ago, Aru," he explained, still sniffing tearfully.

If Ivan could get his hands on the little bastard… there wouldn't be much Kiku left to speak of.

Yao was still sniffing with pain and sadness, and it made Ivan feel bad. He didn't want Yao to cry… No, Yao should not be crying…

"I-I went to the hospital about it, but I said I fell down the stairs and broke a glass jar because I-I didn't want Kiku to get in trouble," Yao explained. Ivan sighed, his arms still wrapped protectively around Yao.

Ivan felt Yao start sobbing again and he rocked him gently backwards and forwards until he stopped crying and feel asleep.

"There," he said softly, stroking the Asian's hair. "That is better now, Da?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Two: Romance._

Inwardly, Yao had always known that he loved Ivan. It had just taken a while for him to realize.

He was waiting for Ivan to turn up in the Living-Room, and gradually his anxiousness was growing. Where was he? It always worried him when Ivan was late. Actually, it worried him when ANYONE was late, for that matter.

Eventually, Ivan did turn up, and, as grumpy as Yao pretended to be, it was impossible for him to hide his feelings behind a bad mood.

Which was why it barely took five minutes before they were kissing.

Somehow, it felt natural to Yao, to have Ivan acting like this. And he enjoyed it, just because he could. He could hardly believe that he'd been so paranoid that Ivan would want to go too far with him and then just abandon him, like those he had loved had done in the past. He trusted Ivan so much more than that. He loved him.

Yao allowed Ivan to kiss him, and didn't even mind it when he gently pulled his shirt down over his shoulders, where he would usually have protested fiercely. He did start to feel a little uncomfortable when Ivan gently tugged him down so that they were lying on the floor together, and Yao eventually shoved him away.

"I-Ivan, please, don't do this, Aru…" he said. Ivan blinked and frowned as Yao quickly and anxiously pulled his shirt back up over his shoulders.

"I-I am sorry, Yao," Ivan said. Yao shrugged. He was blushing madly with embarrassment, but he still smiled at Ivan all the same.

Ivan got up, and both he and Yao sat down. Yao let Ivan kiss him for a bit, but he was reluctant to go any further.

"Would you ever…?" Ivan asked uncomfortably as they eventually pulled apart. Yao shrugged.

"You know what I'm like, Aru," he replied. Friendly as usual, Ivan shrugged and nodded. "But I might…" he said, leaning against Ivan. "But only if I found the right person, though," he added. Ivan looked offended, and Yao leaned over and kissed him. Ivan barely responded. "Don't," he whispered. "I still love you," he murmured. "I love you." As he spoke, Ivan leaned over and kissed him, slipping his tongue gently in to his mouth, to which Yao would usually oppose madly. Now, however, he leaned in to the kiss and slipped his tongue in to Ivan's mouth. It felt good. It even felt good when Ivan slipped Yao's shirt down so that it fell gently over his elbows. It felt natural for him to let Ivan do that.

It even felt natural to let Ivan take him upstairs…

**[AN: Dun-dun-dun! CLIFFHANGER! ****But you all know what's happened, right… The Angst one is the sequel, by the way. That's why events from this chapter are mentioned.]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three: Angst._

He'd left him.

Ivan had left him.

He couldn't believe it.

He was just using him, and it was unbearable.

He'd woken up after last night, and Ivan hadn't been there. There had been a note on the pillow, which said,

"_Yao, I'm so sorry. I love you, but I can't. I'm in love with someone else._

_Ivan."_

Yao had started crying when he'd read that. He rarely cried, but this was one of those times that he had to cry.

"Ivan, how could you do this to me after last night?" he had sobbed.

As he'd been crying in to his pillow, feeling completely rejected, someone had come to the door of the room he'd been in.

"G-Ge Ge?" they said. Yao turned around. His little brother, Tai Yung, was standing at the door, looking worriedly at his big brother.

"I'm fine, Tai Yung," Yao whimpered.

"What has happened? Wasn't Mr. Ivan meant to be st- oh," he said, concerned. "He left you, didn't he," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and deftly taking the piece of paper before Yao could hide it. Tai Yung scanned it while Yao sobbed. "Oh God…" he whispered. "It's no small wonder that you're crying," he said gently. Yao nodded tearfully. He was still sobbing, and Tai Yung gently rubbed his hand over his back. "It's OK," he assured his brother. "Don't cry," he said softly and knowingly. Yao sighed. He pulled his hair back in to a ponytail and Tai Yung passed him his hairtie.

"Thanks," Yao muttered softly, still crying. His hands shakily pulled his hair back and he half-heartedly pulled his hairtie in to it. Tai Yung sighed and Yao flopped back on to the pillow, sobbing again. "I-I can't understand it," he managed to say through his sobs. Tai Yung sighed.

"Neither can I," he muttered angrily, gently stroking Yao's dark hair. "Oh Yao, how could he have done this to you?" he asked, feeling exactly what his older brother felt. They'd always had that connection. Yao, by that time, was positively beside himself with grief and anger.

"I should have known! I should have known that this would happen!" he sobbed, feeling Tai Yung gently rest a hand on his back.


End file.
